


Holding Hands

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, hand holding, its just sweetness, its so soft, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett and Link hold hands, and it brings light into the darkness and makes me believe in love LOL.Just a short little ficlet inspired by GMM #1657
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts).



> I love watching the fandom explode over episodes like this one, it just feels like when the Care Bears got together and did the Care Bear stare and love and sweetness and joy is flooded to all of us Mythical Beasts.
> 
> Well Sohox made a request for something like this and I cannot deny her! 🥰🥰🥰🥰

Rhett does it because it’s safe. It’s small and many viewers don’t even notice it.

It’s small and subtle but it’s enough to get his heart going.

They made their choices and built these lives and he loves every single bit of it. He won’t allow himself to think of the what if’s and if onlys. They serve to torment and tease him, and there can’t be more, wont be. They’ve got wives and kids and a whole system built around them exactly as they are right now.

They’re both too practical, pragmatic to risk upending their whole worlds, it’s too late, the window closed decades ago. 

But the touching. The hand holding. That fits into their structure. The both make their jokes, nowadays it’s more Link than Rhett, but Rhett has slowly been settling further down the spectrum, enjoying the touching and holding unabashedly, his warm joy sparkling through his eyes for anyone who cares to look.

The day they shot the Halloween episode, they held hands for a total of 24 minutes that day, Rhett attended to every heart squeezing second. between shooting The episodes and the promos and the IG stuff, Rhett lost track of which fingers belonged to him. He kept fucking up lines because he would get lost in their point of connection. 

He loved it until Link started to get snippy about falling behind schedule, and Rhett’s sweaty palms. They moved on.

Rhett was never more thankful when the handholding S’more happened. He could have kissed every society member who seemed to see his heart, and allowed them to stay connected for almost 20 minutes, struggling with those stupid packets. 

Rhett tried to keep it together, but couldn’t control the rounding of his cheeks, the shine in his eyes, couldn't even stop himself from dropping his voice an octave, into the timbre that he reserved for private moments. He gasped when he realized that he was doing it, blushed fiercely when Link locked eyes with him, sure that the sound of it changed something in Link’s stomach, too.

The episodes where they’re blindfolded and reaching around each other bring a different kind of joy to Rhett. The heightened sensation as all of his nerves work to compensate for the blindfold, each accidental brush and touch sending little sparks flying. 

Link was the one that started the flapping when their hands met, a silly gesture that eases some of the intimacy and the tension, but now they tend to graduate to holding fingers and hands quickly, just for a second or two. Rhett enjoys each moment of that like it’s a warm bath. Their long fingers, strong hands and familiar touches comforting. 

When he feels Link’s hand on the plate of chicken wings, he can’t help the way his fingers dance over Link’s, lost in how pliant and big it is. He’s halfway to putting it in his mouth when he realizes what he’s doing, drops it quick. Feels his stomach swoop when he imagines what could have happened, goes back to eating the soggy wings and pretends his heart isn’t yearning. 


End file.
